


feathers across the seasons.

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Please Kill Me, Songfic, Tags May Change, i want kaito to peacefully end my life in a swift single gesture, kaito commits bestiality with an attractive crane: the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "if one day i am no longer human, will you still love me?""of course," he said, smiling, "of course i would."





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy this is gonna fuck me up this is gonna fuck you up this is gonna fuck everyone up  
> i can't even listen to this song without crying so writing a kailen fic based off it is basically a death sentence for me  
> put me in the grave, i am already dead  
> i am that one guy in that "i have given up" shirt yknow the one
> 
> fyi, this is a songfic. it might be a bit better to listen to "feathers across the seasons" by hitoshizuku x yamadan before reading this. it might clarify some things.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_4Ut1DI4wA

It was a cold, Winter night when he met him.  
The snow was piling up, and anyone who was out for more than five minutes definitely would catch a cold. So, it was quite out of the ordinary to have visitors at a time like this.  
His cheeks flushed red, baby blue eyes fluttered over by eyelids, eyelashes that caught the snow and let it melt, and a hood over wheat-yellow, shoulder length hair, tied into a messy ponytail that fell to the back of his neck. That’s what he looked like.  
Of course, Kaito invited the stranger inside. He clearly needed refuge if he was resorting to knocking on strangers’ doors. The gratitude he showed was a bit over the top, to say the least.  
Kaito threw another log onto the fire, a tea kettle boiling over the roaring blaze, nearly ready to be served. He turned back to the other man, who had now removed his hood and was shaking his hair, getting the snow out of it and drying it.  
He looked stunning for someone who was in that cold for that long. He was strangely enchanting, as if a spell had been casted to keep eyes on him at all times.  
He let his ponytail down, some strands of the golden hair falling onto his shoulders.  
“So, kind stranger, what is your name?”  
“Err… Kaito. And yours, traveler?”  
“Len.”  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful man.”  
“Oh, you flatter me.” He smiled. “My name isn’t anything special, though.”  
“It suits you. You look like a Len.”  
“And you look like a Kaito. We all look like what our names are.”  
Kaito took the tea kettle off the fire, pouring some out into two cups.  
“Thank you for the tea.”  
Len grabbed the cup, taking a sip.  
“I apologise that I cannot offer anything grander. This home is all I can really afford on a measly farmer’s income.”  
“I take what I can get. You’ve definitely gone above and beyond for me.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Oh, nothing.”  
Kaito shifted on the cushion he was sitting on, sipping the tea he had made.  
It was bitter. Of course. Of all the times for it to go bitter, it had to be when he had company over.  
Len was quite kind to not point out the bitterness in the tea. It would’ve embarrassed Kaito.  
“Len, where do you come from?”  
“A land far away, over the mountaintops and oceans. I’ve traveled quite a lot looking for a place to stay. I left a sister behind.”  
“Oh. What drives you?”  
“Love. I want to find someone who’ll hold me at night, someone to settle down with and have a long, fulfilling life with.”  
He paused for a second.  
“I’ve been searching for it since I turned 14. It’s been 7 years…”  
“I see.”  
Kaito shifted again. Everything seemed to be a bit more awkward with every passing second. Words failed him for a moment, but he soon had the conversation rolling again.  
“I’ve lived here for my entire life. I’ve farmed for my entire life. 23 years.”  
“Is that what makes you happy?”  
“I’ve always just assumed happiness would come to me over time.”  
“Are you saying you aren’t happy with your life?”  
“No, that’s not it. It just gets a bit repetitive. All of my friends have found a wife, some of them even have children. And, well, I… I’m just waiting.”  
He sipped some tea.  
“I’ve considered traveling, like you, but there’s always been things against me. One of my friends are sick, and I need to take care of their kids while they recover, or it’s harvest season, or I simply can’t convince myself to leave things behind, or I don’t have the money. I wish I had your kind of courage.”  
“I sometimes long to be back home, just as you long to travel, Kaito. I’ve gone too far. There’s no way I could turn back. I’ll never see my sister again.”  
“Ahh…”  
“No, but it’s not too bad. I’ve met some amazing people during my travels. You included.”  
Kaito stuttered. This compliment had caught him off guard.  
“Err, thank you for the compliment. I’m nothing special.”  
Kaito definitely wasn’t anything special, compared to the pure display of beauty before him. Yes, he did have a good shade of blue, both for his eyes and hair, but they never looked pretty to him.  
“It’s getting quite late, isn’t it, Kaito?”  
Kaito gazed out the window. Indeed, the stars had made their way into the cloudy sky, and the moon was shining through.  
“You’re right. I’ll go set up a place for you to sleep. I’m not sure if I have another futon…”  
“I’m fine with just a blanket and the floor.”  
“No, I would never have a guest sleep like that. Let me look, first of all…”

Kaito did, in fact, have another futon, luckily. If he didn’t, he would’ve given up his own for Len. And the floor was not a comfortable bed.  
He laid it out on the living room floor.  
“Is this okay for tonight?” He gestured towards the futon. It was slightly worn, but still presentable. The blond man nodded.  
“It’s more than enough. You didn’t have to go above and beyond for me, Kaito.”  
“It’s the least I can do. Personally, I think you deserve more. You’ve traveled so far…”  
“You’re too kind.”  
It was now almost pitch black outside; the moon and stars were the only sources of light.  
“I should be getting off to bed. Is there anything you need?”  
“No, no, I will be fine. I’m sorry for imposing on you like this. I’ll be gone in the early morning tomorrow.”  
“Err, the storm will be going on for quite a while. I think you should stay.”  
“Well, if it’s still snowing tomorrow, I suppose I will have no choice. I apologise in advance.”  
“It’s no worry! Goodnight, Len.”  
“‘Night, Kaito.”  
Kaito prayed for snow the next day.

 

And snow did come- in fact, loads of it. Kaito found that he could not even open his front door.  
Len was still asleep when Kaito woke up. He tiptoed around him in the room, trying to discreetly add logs to the dying fire.  
He found his gaze averting to the blond traveler he had taken in. His lips were slightly parted. His hair was a beautiful kind of messy; the kind that only truly attractive people can pull off. His chest fell up and down at a considerable pace.  
It took all of the blue man’s self-control to not lay a single kiss on the other man’s lips right then and there.  
What if he woke up? It would be awkward, to say the least. Since Len couldn’t leave today, he’d probably try to avoid him. Which would be a bit of a problem, since his house wasn’t that large.  
He decided to make some breakfast for the both of them. It would give him something to do, something he would have to pay attention to unless he wanted to risk losing a finger. He wouldn’t be able to stare at the sleeping traveler.  
He took a loaf of bread in one hand, a somewhat rusty knife in the other, and started cutting the bread into thin slices.  
He heard Len stirring from behind him. Keeping his attention on his work, he gave a good morning to the man.  
Kaito couldn’t help himself; he turned his head, disregarding his work for a moment, to stare at the traveler.  
He was rubbing his face with a sleeve of the nightshirt he had been wearing, pushing his hair out of his face- his lips were still parted. He let out a soft, sleepy mewl.  
Kaito’s heart might as well have burst out of his chest right then and there. He thanked the gods for the snow.  
“Hello, sleepyhead. It’s… really snowy out there. I can’t even open my door.”  
Len shook his head.  
“I suppose I will have to stay with you for the day, then.”  
“It isn’t too much trouble for you, is it?”  
“No, don’t worry. I’d worry more about how I’ve been taxing on your food supply…”  
“You’ve only been here for a day! I swear, I have more than enough food for both of us, to last a month. I am a farmer, after all.”  
“That is reassuring.”  
“Anyways… what would you like for breakfast?”  
“Anything you make is fine…” Len stretched, his back arching as he put his arms behind his head.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Oh, yes. I’m just not a morning person.”  
“I can see that.” Kaito resisted the urge to add “you’re cute when you’re sleepy” onto the end of that sentence.  
The blond man got out of the futon he had been resting in. What Kaito had not been aware of, prior to this moment, was that Len was in nothing but an oversized nightshirt.  
“This is my normal sleeping attire. I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable.”  
“Err, I, uh… no, not at all.”  
“Are you sure? I’m just going to change into my normal clothes.”  
Before Kaito could get done with his stuttering and answer the question, Len was out of the room.  
Kaito shook his head, going back to making breakfast. He noticed a crane perching on a branch near a window. In its beak was a single stalk of wheat, nearly the same colour as Len’s hair.  
Kaito didn’t shoo the crane away. He was too busy trying to figure out why a crane would be out in weather like this. Perhaps it was hurt? He had helped a crane with an injured wing recover a few weeks ago. Perhaps word had gotten around through all the little birdies.  
He giggled. He made a mental note to check for any injured cranes around his house whenever he could next.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone i introduced in this chapter is going to die don't get attached to any of them


End file.
